The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Laundering of clothing and other articles is a frequent, recurring chore in many households. Free standing drying racks are often used to dry clothing after it has been washed or where an item gets wet and an individual wishes to dry the item quickly, but without using an electric or gas dryer. Use of conventional, free-standing drying racks requires time consuming setup before drying can begin, involving the impairment of valuable floor space in the home while the rack is in use, and requiring another round of time consuming break down and storage after drying has been completed. This process then requires repeating the next time the laundry is washed. These shortcomings are exacerbated when considering that many people must do laundry in tight living quarters, such as dormitories, barracks, shared housing, small urban apartments, and the like.
Further, conventional, portable, free standing racks also present potential dangers to pets, children, and adults alike because the unsecured rack can easily be knocked over. Other drying racks are designed to be mounted on the wall. Some wall mounted drying racks tend to protrude a significant amount from the wall, creating a safety hazard.
Given the foregoing, what is needed are improved low-profile drying devices capable of being used and stored in tight living quarters.